Searching for Something
by bowsie22
Summary: Josh's wolf is acting really weird. Why is that?


**Summary:** Josh's wolf is acting really weird. Why is that?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

_Talking to his inner wolf_

**Searching for Something**

His wolf was howling again.

_"Shut up! I am trying to work!"_

The wolf stopped and Josh sighed with relief. Finally, some peace and quite. He didn't know what was wrong with his wolf, but it was acting weird. It wanted...something, Josh just didn't know what it was. Maybe Aidan would. He knew about these sort of things.

"My God, why are you being all emo now?"

"I am not emo. Ok? They wear black and listen to awful music."

"Yeah, because Madonna is just awesome."

"Shut up Aidan. Madonna was a goddess back in the 80's and 90's. And that's the only stuff I listen to."

"Whatever. Is something wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

The wolf tensed as the vampire backed him into the wall.

"Don't try to blow me off. You've been acting weird for a while and Sally and I are concerned."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry you. I just don't know what my problem is. But once I figure it out, I promise, you'll be the first person I tell."

* * *

Aidan watched his friend walk down the hospital corridor, concern in his eyes. Something was wrong with the wolf, the vampire just didn't know what. He hoped he could figure it out soon, before something happened to Josh.

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"_

Why wouldn't the wolf stop? What did it want?

"Well, well, looks like the mutt is having some problems."

"Bishop?"

Sam's wolf growled at the vampire in front of him. Josh hated this vampire. He could take Aidan from him.

"Why are you here?"

"A man was attacked in an alley. They believe it was a homophobic attack."

Josh's curiosity beat his hate for Bishop.

"Why do they think that?"

"Someone carved the word fag into his skin."

"Oh."

"So, what's got Aidan's little pet all riled up?"

"I am not Aidan's pet. I'm his roommate. And friend."

"We'll see how long that will last for. You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"What's wrong with your wolf?"

"You do?"

"Dear Josh, you are not the first werewolf I have ever met. You're the first one I've let live, but that's only because Aidan seems to have some sort of friendly feelings for you. And I like Aidan. And you make him happy. So I've decided to let you live until he gets bored with you. Then, I'll let him kill you."

"Thanks. I'm sure you look forward to it. Anyway, do you know what's wrong with my wolf?"

"Yes."

Josh waited for the older vampire to tell him what was wrong.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, I'm going to let you figure it out yourself. That will be more entertaining for me in the end."

"I hate you Bishop."

"I assure you mutt, that the feeling is more than mutual."

Bishop's partner approached the two men, a querying eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing mate. Let's get back to the precinct. Goodbye Josh."

Josh watched as Bishop walked off, passing Aidan. The wolf wondered what Bishop knew about his problem. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Aidan's hand on his shoulder.

"Josh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, we just talked."

"You and Bishop just talked?"

"I know. I can't believe it myself. I have to go and get a patient ready for surgery. See you when you get home."

Aidan watched the werewolf, concerned. Josh and Bishop just talked? Not possible. Aidan would have to have a talk with his sire.

* * *

Sally watched as Aidan slipped on his jacket.

"So, you're just going to talk to Bishop? That's all?"

"Yes. Don't you trust me?"

"Well yeah. I don't trust Bishop. That's why I don't want you going. Bring Josh."

"No!"

"Why not. He's your best friend."

"He's a wolf! I can't bring a wolf to a vampire's lair. He'd be killed in seconds."

"Alright. I'm sorry I said anything. And if Josh asks where you've gone?"

"Lie to him. Say I've gone to a club for the night."

"Fine. But I don't like this."

"I don't care. I'll be back before dawn."

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. Sally knew this was one of the ways Aidan vented his anger. Bishop was in for a long night.

* * *

Josh stared at his ceiling. His dreams made no sense. Well, they never did. He'd always remember the dream where he bought melons with Big Bird, but these dreams where odder, if possible. In them, he was running with his wolf through the streets that led to their home. But, it felt like he was running towards something. Josh just didn't get it. What was wrong with him? Weird dreams, his wolf was acting up and he was having...feelings.

"What are you so mopey about?"

Josh twisted his body away from Sally, forgetting he was lying on his bed. He landed heavily on the floor, groaning.

"Sally! Can't you knock?"

The ghost giggled.

"Nope. You should know that. I'll repeat, why are you moping?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're being a total emo."

"I am not emo. Would people stop saying that!"

"Well, something's wrong. What is it?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's a wolf thing."

"Have you asked Aidan?"

"No! I can't ask him!"

"Wow. Over reaction much? Why can't you ask him?"

And what was Josh meant to say to that? That his wolf was obsessed with Aidan, that Josh spent all his spare time thinking about the vampire. Usually naked and doing...things with Josh. Sally, sadly, interpreted the wolf's silence correctly.

"Oh my God! You have a crush on Aidan."

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes you do. That's why you can't get a date. Not because you're useless, but because you have a crush on Aidan."

"No, that's not it. I can't get dates because I'm useless and I don't like Aidan because I'm...I'm asexual?"

Sally raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

He collapsed back onto his bed, not believing his own stupidity.

"No, I don't. Oh God. I do like Aidan."

_"Finally."_

_"Excuse me. You have no part in this conversation."_

_"Yes I do. I'm a part of you. I am you."_

_"Only once a month. Other than that, you're just an annoying voice in my head."_

_"I am a lot more than that and you know it. If you had listened to me, this problem would have been solved weeks ago."_

_Fine. Why do I feel this way?"_

_"Because Aidan is your mate."_

"Josh. Josh, you ok?"

Now Sally was worried. Josh hadn't moved in five minutes. She slowly reached out, knowing she wouldn't be able to touch him and jerked back as Josh jumped up. The wolf jumped right through the ghost and paced his room, muttering under his breath.

"Josh?"

All Sally heard was something about Aidan, mates and an insane. delusional wolf. This was clearly something Josh needed to deal with on his own. She'd leave him in peace and wait for Aidan. Maybe he'd be able to give her some answers.

* * *

Aidan walked into their home, still in shock. He was Josh's mate? No way on hell. Josh's mate wouldn't be a vampire, it would be an attractive, sweet, funny person who never killed or hurt anyone. Sally materialized in front of him.

"Thank God you're back. Josh is acting weird...er."

"What do you mean?"

"He's pacing around, muttering something about wolves and vampires and mates."

"How long has he been pacing?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take."

"Ok. I'll go talk to him. I think Bishop gave me an answer to his problem anyway."

"Thank God."

Aidan was halfway up the stairs before realizing something.

"I want to talk to him alone Sally."

He heard the ghost groan in annoyance right next to his ear, before a wave of cold air told him she was gone. He took a deep, unnecessary, breath and opened the door. The good news was, Josh wasn't pacing anymore. The bad news? He seemed to trying to smother himself with his pillow.

"Josh?"

The wolf shot up and stared at Aidan, like he'd never seen the vampire before.

"Aidan?"

Aidan smirked at the squeak that escaped the wolf's mouth.

"Bishop told me something interesting today."

"You were with Bishop?"

"He had some news for me."

"Oh God."

Aidan sat on the bed beside Josh, who was staring at his knees.

"Josh, look at me."

The wolf shook his head. He didn't want to look and see what Aidan was thinking.

"I know I'm your mate. I don't care Josh."

That made him look.

"What?"

"Josh, I've loved you for a long time. And I knew that one day, your wolf would find it's mate. I just never thought it would be me."

"But it is? So what do we do about it?"

Aidan smiled at the younger man and wrapping his arms around Josh's waist, pulled the wolf to him.

"Josh, I know you haven't been laid in two years, but even you must know what happens now."

Josh laughed and pushed Aidan onto the bed, covering the vampire's body with his smaller frame.

"I have some idea."

He pressed kiss to Aidan's jaw, before moving to his mouth. Aidan quickly stripped the of their clothes and flipped them over, trailing kisses down Josh's body. His wolf was silent for once, content with what the vampire was doing to him. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

Later after Aidan had pulled out and cleaned himself and Josh off, the werewolf curled into his side, quickly falling asleep. Aidan was all ready to follow him, when he noticed something.

"For God's sake Sally, I said we wanted to be alone!"

A disappointed sigh was all that was heard as Sally left. Aidan pulled Josh closer to his body, happy to finally have what he wanted. Josh was just happy that he had found what he'd been searching for all this time. Friends, love, happiness, something that made him human again.

* * *

**A/N** Wow. I really suck at endings. R&R please. This is my first Being Human US oneshot and I haven't seen the third episode yet, because I live in Ireland and a lot of the sites don't show the episodes in my country. It sucks :(


End file.
